1. Field of Invention
Generally, the present invention relates to wireless communication among functional modules of an integrated circuit, and specifically, to integrating a waveguide with the functional modules to wirelessly communicate using a multiple access transmission scheme.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device fabrication operation is commonly used to manufacture integrated circuits onto a semiconductor substrate to form a semiconductor wafer. Integrated circuits from among various semiconductor wafers are often packaged together to form an electronic device, such as a mobile device or a personal computing device to provide some examples. These integrated circuits are often interconnected to each other using conductive wires and/or traces and communicate among themselves using these conductive wires and/or traces.
Typically, the conductive wires and/or traces are suitable for communication among the integrated circuits when low data rates and/or low frequencies are used to communicate over relatively short distances. However, as the data rates, the frequencies, and/or the distances increase, physical properties of the conductive wires and/or traces may degrade communication among the integrated circuits. For example, an undesirable or a parasitic capacitance and/or inductance of the conductive wires and/or traces may degrade communication among the integrated circuits at these increased data rates, frequencies, and/or distances.
Electronic designers are creating new electronic devices that include more integrated circuits that communicate at increased data rates and/or frequencies and over longer distances thereby making the use of conductive wires and/or traces for communication problematic. Thus, there is a need for interconnecting integrated circuits over longer distances at increased data rates and/or frequencies that overcomes the shortcomings described above. Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the Detailed Description that follows.
Embodiments of the invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.